runfandomcom-20200215-history
Pastafarian
The Pastafarian is a priest of the Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster. According to her, her main duty is to help others, which she does by suggesting ways they could improve themselves. She's been seen making suggestions to the Student and the Angel, apparently both without success. However, her persistence is remarkable and seems to be endless. Gameplay The Pastafarian has undergone some changes in her gameplay, which are mentioned below. Despite the fact that the Pastafarian has been changed there are some things that have remained unchanged, such as the fact she can only be unlocked by buying her in the shop for 6,000 power cells on the web or 25,000 in Run Mobile. Original Gameplay A "bridge" of bright squares appears when the Pastafarian is used, allowing her to run on what would otherwise be empty space. Running on the bridge speeds her up, but if she strays too far from the solid ground, the bridge disappears. If she stays close enough to solid tiles, the bridge (and the speed boost) will last indefinitely. Her normal speed is 9m/s, but on the bridge, she can go at 12m/s. At first, there will be two tiles large around the solid ground. The bridge will go through 2 stages after this. On levels with a small tile size, there might be 3 stages, and vice versa for big tile sizes. Stepping on the bridge will not trigger a change in stage. Landing on the bridge or jumping from the bridge will trigger a change in stage. When the counter reaches zero, the bridge will disappear completely until you fail or beat the level. Another use for the bridge is as a "backup plan," in case she misses a jump. However, landing on the bridge makes it disappear sooner than if she stepped onto it. A glitch has been found so that when you run up a box, the game forgets that you are on the bridge, so you can jump on the bridge without penalty. This was first discovered by DerpFace2227. It was patched before the Pastafarian revamp and now makes no difference in gameplay whatsoever. When playing the game on Coolmath or on the mobile version, the Pastafarian retains her original game mechanics. Post-update Gameplay As said before, the Pastafarian has undergone some large changes. The light bridge now uses a more complicated power system to determine its range and brightness. By default, at the start of each level, the bridge's power is very low, and covers just 1 tile away from solid tiles (with the exception of levels with very small tiles, which may have a range of 2 tiles). As the power of the bridge increases, both the range and brightness of the light bridge increases as well, eventually reaching a point wherein there is no range limit applied to the light bridge. A number of factors will affect the power of the light bridge: *Running on the bridge will slowly increase its power *Jumping onto or off of the bridge will grant a sharp boost to the bridge's power *Being in the air, or running on solid platforms will cause the bridge's power to slowly drop *The power of the level affects how quickly the bridge's power increases and decreases, with higher power tunnels speeding up the bridge's power increase and slowing down the power decrease, and vice versa. On levels with a power of 5 or lower, the bridge can disappear entirely if it gets too weak. One buff that the Pastafarian received in the last update is that she can now walk over crumbling tiles and instantly be saved by the bridge. This can even count as a bridge jump, if you're lucky. Levels with small chains of crumbling tiles with normal tiles nearby are easy to beat with the Pastafarian. Mechanics present in both versions As previously mentioned, a "bridge" of bright squares appears when the Pastafarian is used, allowing her to run on what would otherwise be empty space. Running on the bridge speeds her up, but the bridge has a limited range around solid tiles. Running on the bridge is encouraged as it is a useful, good tool for extra tiles. Personality The Pastafarian seems to have good morals and tries to make others polite. She tries to make people live the most out of their lives. She is friendly and nice! She seems to crave adventure, as she brought a pirate costume and is looking for the wormhole. However, she could just be looking for the Flying Spaghetti Monster. She is loyal to her lord and respects people's opinions. She also likes to knife throw, as shown in Change the Subject. She seems to be a stereotype of religious people, as player_03 once said he stopped arguing on the subject of religion because it went on forever, and this trait seems to be present in the Pastafarian. Costumes The Pastafarian has one unlockable costume, a pirate costume. When the pirate costume is equipped, the Pastafarian switches out her pasta strainer for a tricorne hat and carries a cutlass instead of her usual wooden spoon. She is officially known as the Pirate when wearing her pirate costume. The Pirate has higher maneuverability compared to the normal Pastafarian. However, the Pirate's bridge is less strong than the Pastafarian's. Statistics Pastafarian Pirate Achievements Saved by His Noodly Light - Spend five consecutive seconds running on the endless abyss of space, supported only by the Flying Spaghetti Monster's holy light. To prove your trust in Him, do this eight times in a single Infinite mode run. Well Grounded - Finish part 2 of the Way Back without leaving the ground. His Noodliness commands it! Topaz Bridge - After the first three tiles of part 2 of the Crystal Gallery (Level D-2), don't press any buttons. Leap of Faith - As the Pastafarian, beat Plan A, part 3 with only one jump. Cutscenes The Pastafarian appears in 11 of the 65 cutscenes (65 is the total number of cutscenes if including all of the hidden and optional ones). Here is a full list of her appearances throughout the story. * Teapot * Change the Subject * Join Us * Thanks for Playtesting * Friendly Greeting * Indecision * Angel vs. Bunny * Obvious * Boat Ride * Fourth Condiment * Superpowers Infinite Mode Trivia * The Pastafarian's philosophy: The Flying Spaghetti Monster created a flawed world. It's up to us to make it better. * Back home, the Pastafarian led a small congregation. When she saw the first tunnel, she took it as a sign, and immediately left to explore space. * The Flying Spaghetti Monster makes this bridge. It is NOT merely a 'feature of the tunnels'. * The branching and twisting tunnels vaguely resemble the Flying Spaghetti Monster. Coincidence? * Applying excessive pressure to the Flying Spaghetti Monster's bridge offends him. To show your devotion, refrain from jumping from it or onto it. Other Trivia * On the Angel's list for going home (Angel Missions), she is referred to as "The Meddler." * The only reason that the Pastafarian went with the Angel on The Way Back was that she intended to teach him to be more thoughtful and polite. She had no real intention of going home. * It seems that originally the Pastafarian was going home, and only later on did Player decide that she would leave. * The Pastafarian's hobbies are cooking, reading and knife-throwing. * She is one of the two characters that have a higher price on mobile, the other being the Duplicator. * Of course, the "bridge" has no color; it's just shades of gray. * The Pastafarian is a follower of Pastafarianism (officially known as the Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster), an ongoing religion today. This religion was made to make fun of the idea of religion, and the Pastafarian sometimes resembles the stereotype of crazy religious people. * Bug: When playing a level backwards, the light bridge will turn invisible after completing a level. Sprite sheets 1098___ASSET__img_character_pastafarian_png.png|The Pastafarian's sprite sheet 1100___ASSET__img_character_pirate_png.png|The Pirate's sprite sheet Notice that The Pirate has unused sprites. Player has commented on these specifically, saying he has no idea why he added them, and if they will be used. A couple seem to resemble some of the Pastafarian's, but others are unique. Player_03 confirmed that this was originally for a pirate vs. ninja sword fight between the Pastafarian and the Child, but the story went in a different direction. Category:Character Category:Run 3 characters Category:Data